


第一天

by Alas



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen, Post-Canon, Step-parents, Tom Curry adopts Orm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 奥姆被判放逐陆地，在慈恩港做灯塔守护人。





	第一天

奥姆站在昏暗的人类卧室，对镜子叹气，又为自己的模样感到厌恶。于是他把衣柜门拉开，免得看见穿衣镜。衣柜和他刚才看到的一样：一大堆松软的陆地衣料挤在一起，像是死掉的皮。底下是一排木头格子，放着鞋。衣柜里边塞着气味刺鼻的小袋子。还有难闻的铁盒，上边写着“亮鞋剂”（shoe polish）。奥姆低头看看自己的鞋子，它没有可发亮的地方，和其他陆地东西一样灰扑扑的，太大还太宽——亚瑟的鞋。陆地人的鞋都很浅，不像他习惯的靴子。奥姆担心陆地鞋会在走路时掉下来，以便亚特兰蒂斯的王子更丢脸一点。奥姆原来的全套软甲已经叠好，放在角落，等着被收回海底——他没法留着做纪念。于是奥姆拒绝再看它。衣柜里还有一件来自亚海底的东西：亚特兰娜的银白色软甲。奥姆也拒绝看它。  
他现在穿的衣服是早已准备好的，按照里外顺序套着挂起来。考虑到都像鞋子那样嫌宽松，肯定是亚瑟的旧衣服。深灰色长裤、浅灰色露着胳膊的上衣，暗示不属于他的身份。只有最外边的长袖衬衫让他感觉好些。理智在嘲笑，不过奥姆仍然感到慰藉。它的剪裁和汤姆•库瑞的其他衬衫一样，颜色是近乎黑色的深蓝，还有弯弯曲曲的白色花纹。像海草，或者水母宽大的触须。穿着它像穿着薄薄一片海洋。除此之外，没有标志指出他是被放逐的叛国者。七王国都有国王把穿过的衣服赏赐给臣民的风俗，算作荣誉，只是程度轻重不同。奥姆不确定在陆地上这算什么。亚瑟也没有解释。实际上，亚瑟把奥姆扔进来，说这间屋子属于汤姆•库瑞，警告他不许胡来，然后就走了。亚瑟和自己一样别扭，这让奥姆感到一丝卑鄙的欣慰。  
他想裹紧自己的外衣，又担心脆弱的陆地布料会裂开。陆地人的衣物和他们自己一样软弱、轻浮。别说海底的岩石，沙子都能造成严重损伤。奥姆不确定这是不是惩罚的一部分。他被判终生放逐于陆地。还额外添了一条附加条款：他要在慈恩港灯塔做守护人，除非海洋领主大赦，不得改换职业。否则就是死刑。他要永世看见家园在一步之外，但是决不可踏出这一步。亚瑟比整个亚特兰蒂斯以为的更聪明，否则如何想出这么绝妙的惩罚呢？  
或许该直接逃走，然后就解脱了。奥姆抖了一下，甩掉这个念头。亚特兰蒂斯没有懦夫，可是失去海底软甲的保护，他无时无刻不觉得自己在融化，空气一样消散。就像他以为自己有过的一切事物一样。波塞冬保佑，为什么他又想起这些？奥姆忍不住抓住银白色软甲的衣袖。但是它太凉，也太无力，无精打采地从他手里垂下来。大洋的产出到了陆地上为什么都变得软弱，奥姆不知道。他也不知道为什么自己浑身颤抖，他从来不畏惧寒冷和重压。银色软甲闻起来和那些恶心的小袋子一样。奥姆觉得反胃。他命令自己平静下来，至少能挺直脊背走出门。  
他做到了。从二层的卧室一路走到底层。没有海水支撑，他也没有输给绝望，直接倒在地上。汤姆•库瑞有提前等着，不过奥姆听到厨房传来细小的声音。汤姆•库瑞在摆弄他们人类的陶瓷物件。很快，但不是现在，他们就要面对面了。这是最糟糕的情形。奥姆无意识地走到玻璃水缸旁边，把手浸在水里，感觉到淡水带来的细微刺痛。刺痛很快让位给一层滑腻的触感。不流动的水就是这样。缸里有五六条待客用的点心，都是活的。和咸水国一样粗鲁又炫耀。奥姆没有胃口，可是他知道自己已经快有二十个小时没吃东西了。他抓了条看起来不那么肥腻的放进嘴里。  
和所有人一样，波塞冬也不爱他。汤姆•库瑞恰恰在这时候出现，两手各拿着一个陶瓷杯。  
奥姆飞快地咬死点心吞下，忍住淡水鱼的味道：“库瑞殿下。”  
“呃。”汤姆•库瑞的嘴角动了动，他的眼睛仍然闪着快活的光，“你可以叫我汤姆。”  
“但您是海洋领主的亲生父亲。”  
“所以你该叫我汤姆，你是亚特兰娜的亲生儿子。”  
汤姆•库瑞笑了，没有嘲弄的意味。他放下杯子，朝奥姆伸出右手。奥姆模仿他的样子，也伸出手。汤姆捏住他的手晃了晃，又松开。他示意长沙发：“我们坐下，喝点茶？”  
奥姆点点头，坐在长沙发上边。汤姆•库瑞坐更窄的那个。他学着汤姆•库瑞的样子坐着，手肘架在膝盖上，拿起茶杯，轻轻吹了吹，抿了一口。奥姆惊讶地挑起眉毛。好像喝进火之环，力量从热水扩散到他全身，温暖了被风带走的温度。芬芳的香气充满口鼻，淡水鱼留下的味道被抹掉了。奥姆又喝了一大口。他随后才发现汤姆•库瑞正对他微笑。  
“你真的很像你妈妈。” 汤姆•库瑞说。  
奥姆不知道该怎么回答。他试着对汤姆•库瑞微笑，毕竟这是个恭维。  
“这是亚特兰娜的衣服。” 汤姆•库瑞示意奥姆的衬衫，回忆让他脸上的线条变得柔软。尽管他本来也不是个严酷的男人。“她第一次自己去商场买衣服，觉得人类的女装太拘束，男装太单调。好不容易从男装部找到一件可心的。”  
奥姆想象着母亲的样子。她不穿礼服长袍，也不戴宝冠，没有侍从跟随，独自挤过人群。没人知道她有多么尊贵。  
“她穿上一定很美。”奥姆说。  
“非常。”汤姆•库瑞说，“给我讲讲亚特兰娜在海底是什么样，嗯？她过得好吗？”  
她过得像女王。奥姆想这样说。他记忆里的母亲过得和历任皇后、女王一样好，或者不好。他难以判断。  
“每天晚上她会来跟我道晚安。没有司礼官敢批评，哪怕父皇也不能拦住她。”奥姆说完，闭上嘴。他能察觉到汤姆•库瑞的不快，即使对方尽力掩饰。这个人类不喜欢亚特兰蒂斯，奥姆想。他垂下视线，咬紧牙齿。  
前门忽然弹开。奥姆猛然站起来，警觉地瞪着门外。他被眼前所见惊呆了。亚特兰娜穿着人类女人的衣服：浅色的衬衫和蓝色的牛仔裤，是热带的浪花和海水。她——她扭头跟亚瑟说话，被回答逗得大笑，闪闪发光的头发从肩上流淌，披散在背部。  
她看上去很快乐。  
“奥姆，你穿着真好看！”亚特兰娜把购物袋放到墙角，大步穿过前厅。她站在奥姆面前，抚平肩线和前襟，“我就知道买下这件有道理。你看他是不是很漂亮？”  
“当然。这可是你儿子。”汤姆•库瑞亲吻她，然后去门口和亚瑟翻购物袋，“天啊，这个季节还能买到好西红柿，真是不容易。你们两个孩子把吃的拿到厨房去好吗？我和你妈妈去收拾屋子。”  
亚瑟像被踩了的烂泥一样咕哝。奥姆凶狠地瞪他。但是最终他们就那么做了。亚瑟和奥姆一个在案板前边，一个对着水槽，绝不产生视线交流。  
“土豆，胡萝卜，红的是番茄。”亚瑟一一指出蔬菜的名字，打开水龙头又关上，“洗干净然后削皮。”他拿了一大块陆地动物的肉——里边还有骨头！——甩到案板上，用一把沉重的刀切肉。看来亚瑟指望奥姆跟他一样，亲手处理这种琐碎事物。  
赫拉克勒斯清洗过牛棚，奥姆这样告诉自己。一开始他嫌土豆肮脏，等到削皮的时候才发现最难对付的是番茄。奥姆竖起小刀，找能“削”的部分。刀尖不断打滑，他满心烦躁，加了把力气。结果刀子直接扎穿，果肉还绽破了。红色的果汁溅了一大滩。  
亚瑟响亮地骂了一句——一个词的开头音节，后边跟着的音节心虚地降低音量。  
“怎么？”奥姆恨恨地说，把严重变形的小刀扔进水槽。  
亚瑟把陆地动物似的脑袋探过来，看了一眼奥姆的手。“唔，纯种亚特兰蒂斯人的烹饪风格相当粗糙。”  
而你竟然以为自己有资格用粗糙这个词？奥姆扬起下巴，下决心不跟他一般见识。  
“番茄不削皮。”亚瑟得意地转动手里的切肉刀，表示自己多么熟悉陆地人的厨具。结果切肉刀掉到他脚上，切断了拖鞋鞋带。  
奥姆冲他翻眼睛，番茄忽然变得顺眼。  
“怎么，你眼里进番茄了？”亚瑟说。  
“因为我倒霉地看见你。”奥姆说。  
“你们俩在厨房吵什么？”亚特兰娜的声音从二层传来。亚瑟竖起食指，朝奥姆比划。  
“好极了，呼声上达爹妈。”亚瑟说。  
奥姆冷笑。

空气不会让食物漂浮起来，因此陆地人用容器，而不是直接用叉子叉起生肉，送到海底熔岩暖流附近。陆地人无法通过呼吸进行水循环，要像进食一样一次摄入大量水，还有专门的排水行为。这些是维科用沉船教给奥姆的。他庆幸自己对每一门课程都用心听了，因此肉汤端上来的时候他没有给海底人丢脸。  
然而，沉船意味着没有可供参考的活人。  
他拿着勺子，看向亚瑟。亚瑟吹散盘子的热气，用面包蘸了汤，咬一大口，然后端起盘子，非常响亮地把汤吸进嘴里。他全程都攥着勺子，就是不用。不知怎的，奥姆认为这绝不可能是得体的吃法。奥姆宁可靠客厅里的点心度过余生，也不这样进食。母亲的盘子里堆满食物小块，没什么汤。她直接用叉子。汤姆•库瑞的视线像若有若无的暗流，从奥姆身边划过。他转过头，却发现汤姆•库瑞并没盯着自己，只是在喝自己的汤。他侧过勺子，舀了一点汤，送到嘴边，吹凉，然后安静地喝下去。这看上去……可以接受。奥姆喝了第一勺液体食物，跟茶很像，不过是咸的。总体来讲，他可以靠这玩意在陆地上活着，直到亚瑟满意。  
陆地人有专门的水房间，而且他们不用海盐加上贝壳粉清洁牙齿，用黏糊糊的膏状物——“劲凉清洁，冰爽薄荷”。奥姆把残存的牙膏啐进洗脸池。他感觉嘴里凉得要命，同时又像被烫伤了。牙刷和海绵不同，他肯定刮破了嘴角。不过奥姆暂时不打算在乎如何挺过第二天早上的例行洗漱。亚特兰娜的笑声透过门板传到水房间，还有汤姆•库瑞和亚瑟更低沉的声音。他们听上去正是个幸福的家庭，后来发生了一场意外事故，幸好都过去了。  
她在陆地上过得很快乐。  
奥姆拧开水龙头，冲干净洗脸池边缘的泡沫，然后捧起水，把脸埋进去。有时候淡水和海水是一样的。  
留给奥姆的房间原本用来堆杂物，现在还有好几个箱子没有搬走。窗子被仔细擦过，挂了新窗帘。屋里摆着崭新的桌椅、衣橱和床。衣橱里也堆满崭新的衣服，散发着冷冰冰的味道。陆地人睡觉时不穿长袍，而是日常衣着的翻版，只不过更软、更肥大。奥姆换上睡衣，坐在床边。他吓了一跳：床竟然会把他弹起来。他又压了一下，是真的。  
奥姆正在研究床垫的结构，几乎错过轻轻的敲门声。母亲仍然会来跟他道晚安，他的心跳终于轻快了一点  
门外果然是亚特兰娜，可是还有亚瑟跟在她后边。亚瑟抱着一堆枕头和被子，警惕地看着奥姆，对踏进他的领地非常不情愿。亚特兰娜抱着胳膊，冲亚瑟挑起眉毛，偏过头。亚瑟终于走到奥姆旁边，伸直胳膊，让枕头被子掉到床上。  
“亚瑟？”亚特兰娜说。  
“……晚安，老弟。”亚瑟说。  
亚特兰娜终于对他笑了，按住亚瑟的肩膀：“晚安，亚瑟。”然后放他走人。让奥姆惊讶的是亚瑟的脚步声转到了自己隔壁。亚特兰娜带上门，示意奥姆坐到床沿，然后坐到他身边。  
“汤姆也对你说晚安，不过他觉得第一天该给你点喘息的空挡。”亚特兰娜说。  
“库瑞殿下心地仁慈。”奥姆说。  
亚特兰娜仔细端详他，奥姆认为自己一定说错话了。她像风暴下的深海一样悲伤。亚特兰娜叹了口气，环住奥姆的肩膀，使了点劲摩挲他的胳膊。奥姆惊呆了，一动也不敢动。一时间他仿佛又听到父皇拖得长长的、威严又冷漠的呵斥。  
“你该叫他‘汤姆’。如果你乐意，也可以跟亚瑟一样，叫他‘老爸’。”亚特兰娜的嘴角微微翘起，“但是你一定得叫我‘妈’。”  
“你更喜欢陆地。”奥姆说，他希望房间里充满水，“我很抱歉，父皇坚持把你带回海底。我很抱歉你一直都很痛苦可是我根本没有发觉——”  
“但是我在海里有了你。”亚特兰娜说，“坏事里总会有好事发生。”  
奥姆紧紧闭上眼睛。这就值得了。什么都值得了。  
“我会——我会尽力去爱陆地。”奥姆说，“我会学着像地表人一样生活，做灯塔守卫，直到亚瑟满意。”  
“直到我满意。”亚特兰娜说，“那是我的命令。”  
奥姆本来不会让眼泪掉下来的。波塞冬在上，眼泪滚烫地滑下他的脸颊，因为今天已经让他耗尽力气。这是第一天，以后不会再这样了。  
亚特兰娜擦干奥姆的脸。她让奥姆直视着自己：“你父亲希望你成为国王，拥有王位。但是我一直都希望你成为一个好人，拥有你的人生。”  
“只是这样吗？”  
“我的期望才难得不可思议呢。”亚特兰娜说，“我每天都为你祈祷。”  
“结果我让你失望了。”  
“永远不会。”  
亚特兰娜扳着他的肩膀，让他靠在自己肩上：“我相信你会理解地表人和人类世界，可是奥姆，那才是开始。悔过是世上最高尚、最难的事，成千上万的诗人也没能说出痛苦之万一。有些人被自己给吞吃了，那些可不是软弱的人啊。我知道你足够强大，你会渡过难关。但是你要经受的——”  
她说不下去了，用颤抖的嘴唇亲吻奥姆的额头。  
“我不怕。”  
亚特兰娜低声笑了：“我相信你。”  
她也擦掉自己的泪水。她甚至没打算遮掩。奥姆暗想她比记忆里还要勇敢。  
“第一天夜里最难熬。空气的温度变化得很快，容易觉得冷。”亚特兰娜拉着奥姆的手，让他摸摸被子，“在这里边不一会儿，又热得难受。而且没有水帮你托起被子，你可能会觉得胸口闷。总之，你哥哥亚瑟就睡在隔壁，有什么麻烦尽管叫他。”  
奥姆非常想翻眼睛，他忍住了，然而有种感觉，即使他在心里翻眼睛，亚特兰娜也知道。  
“晚安，我的王子。”亚特兰娜说，捏捏他的脸。  
“晚安，”奥姆说，觉得耳朵发热，“妈。”  
亚特兰娜惊讶地笑了，她再次亲吻奥姆的额头，留他自己对付一整天的混乱心思。奥姆小心翼翼地躺平，按照亚特兰娜说的，把被子从脚盖到腰部，避免压着胸口。他看着天花板，月亮、灯塔，还有远处公路上的车灯时而划过，像发着荧光的鱼群。奥姆抬起胳膊，又放下。如此几次，他终于下定决心，敲了敲墙壁。很快，隔壁传来同样的回应。  
奥姆对天花板微笑。他闭上眼睛，试着像地表人一样入睡，结束他的第一天陆地生活。

 

END


End file.
